


Tattoo

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Strong Language, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Deputy Hudson and John Seed have at least one thing in common.





	Tattoo

“I swear, do not make me regret this.”  
  
“You won’t if you don’t _move_.”  
  
Hudson was having a little trouble with that, mostly because she’d had enough whiskey to drown a horse, but she tried. Her better senses, currently struggling to stay afloat in a sea of alcohol, were suggesting that perhaps allowing a known cult-lawyer to tattoo her arm was a bad idea.  
  
But the beauty of alcohol was that it made that it made them much harder to hear.  
  
“What are you doing, even?” She a flash of red and blue on her skin.  
  
John grinned. “It’s a _surprise._ ”  
  
“Oh, I don’t like that,” Hudson slurred. “You’re scaring me.”  
  
“I’m not tattooing a dick on your arm, if that’s what you’re worried about. I have more pride in my work than that.”  
  
“God I hope so,” Hudson drawled, and shut her eyes.  
  
“You will _not_ be disappointed, Deputy.”  
  
-End


End file.
